Sullindill
Category: Horde Category:Tauren Category:Druid =Physical Description= "Lindi" is rather petite- for a tauren- just less than 7 feet tall. She tends to blend into the background as much as possible. In most social situations, in fact, she'll fade into cat form and lurk on the edges. The love of nature and the Earthmother is strong in Lindi, and she seems more at home with trees than most anyone else. Her long braids are generally filled with flowers, and she only wears her armor when she needs to. In tree form, she resembles a willow- branches waving in the breeze, reaching out to heal and comfort. =Personality= Sullindill is very soft-spoken and unassuming. She is loving and accepting to a fault, terrified to upset anyone. She is fiercely devoted to her clan- the Tears of Draenor, and will help and protect most anyone she comes across- regardless of race. She feels personally responsible for those she loves, and hurts deeply when they are hurt. She is always open to lend an ear or a shoulder, but will seldom put herself forward to help. She does always listen and pay attention though, even if she says nothing. She lives in awe of her great-great-great grandfather, Meo Ghatte, and the legacy that leaves to her. The most important thing to Sullindill, though, is her husband, Mulkanus, and their children- twin boys named Taryn and Resyl, quickly approaching two years old. The Cloudchasers have set up a home in Ferelas, where Lindi spends most of her time. =History= Sullindill looks a bit startled at the question. "You want to know about me? Why? I’m nothing special." She shakes out her mane, and sits by the pond, dangling her hooves in the water. She twirls a braid absently as she speaks. "My youngest years were as ‘normal’ as possible- playing in the fields of Mulgore, learning at the feet of my grandmother. I had a close extended family, loving parents, and a legacy of strength. My favorites of the stories my grandmother would tell me were the ones of my Great-Great-Great Grandmother, Kur’atha Cloudhoof. She was the first druidess in the family- I’m the second. I remember well the tales of her wisdom, strength, and devotion. She was highly favored by the Earthmother- some even said she was a daughter of Meo Ghatte." Lindi pauses and snickers to herself. "They hoped I would follow in her hoof prints. I had a kinship with the wind, trees, and the earth from my birth. Mother called me her little bird as she could hear me singing with the wind." The braid is dropped, and her gaze goes farther away. "Then, as for so many others, it all changed in one horrible night." She nods. "Yes, the centaurs. So many lost to those horrible…" Her voice trails off and she looks at her clenched fist. Lindi sighs and relaxes again. "I was about twelve seasons when they attacked our camp. As my parents rushed to meet the raiders, they hid me in a large earthenware pot." She shrugs. "I’ve always been rather small, so it was a good hiding place. They told me to stay there until they returned." Sullindill pauses again, wiping tears off her muzzle. "They did not return." "In the morning, I found the camp destroyed and abandoned. I was alone." Lindi lifts her head, drawing comfort from the wind. "While I stood in the middle of the ruined camp, the Earthmother spoke to me. I could feel the wind as a warm blanket, her comforting words in my ears. Through her guidance and blessing, I continued to learn and grow." "A few seasons later, some that had fled the raid returned. They were amazed to find me. So they took me back to the camp they had joined. I was handed over to a foster family, and they tried to curb my imagination. They agreed that I had been blessed by the Earthmother, but to hear her audibly was nothing more, in their opinion, than a lonely calf’s imagination." Lindi smiles in remembrance. "I would often wander off from my lessons and chores. I was passed from family to family as each became frustrated with my ‘strange’ ideas. I was going out to the plains to learn and listen, but they would not understand. So when I came of age, they were more than happy to send me on my way- knowing I would follow my grandmother’s path. Deep down, I also wondered if I may in my journeys find the truth of her parentage." "It was when I first went to Thunder Bluff for training that I met Mulkanus Cloudchaser- a much more seasoned druid with much the same background. He saw me struggling with a task, and offered to help me. As kindhearted as he is, he checked up on me several times during the early stages of my training. He would show up unexpectedly, and I was so in awe that he could want to help me." Sullindill laughs. "Now, I think he arranged a few of those ‘chance’ meetings." "He gave me much encouragement, and a bit more confidence in myself and others. He helped me meet others- many of whom I now know as my dearest friends. Though not all Shu’halo, they are the closest things to a brother and sister I have ever had. And more so, now I do know that Kur’atha was indeed a daughter of Meo Ghatte- and I have a father again." A broad smile spreads over her face, and her green eyes light up. "My family grows, and will continue to grow with Mulkanus." She blushes slightly. Sullindill turns back to the one who asked and smiles. "My life started out pretty ordinary. The path ahead of me now is not easy, and there are many expectations I need to live up to. There is much still to do and to learn. My path has truly become extraordinary, though in my heart I am still the calf roaming the plains."